Walking into a bar
by issolafox
Summary: Trying to take down a weapons dealer with ties to motorcycles gangs, Josiah and Vin go undercover, but when Josiah is mistaken for a leader of another motorcycle gang, the team goes with the flow to get the bad guy. ATF AU This, a slight mention of Son of Anarchy, though you don't need to know anything besides, Ron Perelman plays a character named Clearance "Clay" Matthews on it.


Title : Walking into a bar...  
Author Megan  
Disclaimer : Mag 7 doesn't belong to me  
Rating FRT  
ATF  
Character All  
Author note- a slight mention of Son of Anarchy, though you don't need to know  
anything besides, Ron Perelman plays a character named Clearance "Clay" Matthews  
on it.  
7777  
JD bounced into the conference room, taking a seat as he looked over at Buck.  
"Thought we were only supposed to be doing paper work while Chris is away?"

Looking up from the papers in front of him, Buck shrugged his shoulders. "We  
were, but it seems that Travis found a case that he needs done now and we're the  
only team open to do it."

The rest of the team, who had come in during the statement, settled into their  
seats. Vin frowned. "What is so important about this case?"

Buck picked up and passed out the information he had. "Seemed a biker wanted for  
selling illegals weapons and explosives decided to take a vacation in Denver  
this week. A working vacation. Travis needed a team to go in and see if they can  
get enough evidence to take them down. Apparently, every other agency has tried  
and failed."

Looking at the information on the papers, Ezra frowned. "Who is going  
undercover?"

Running a hand through his hair, the explosives expert sighed. "Not you or me."

Eyes widening, Ezra frowned. "What do you mean, 'not you or me'?"

"You remember the Frostganger case?"

Frowning for a second, the undercover expert finally nodded. "Yes. Wasn't that  
the one that we ended up going through every rat- infested bar in Denver?"

"Yes. It's also where we met Matt Debloom, who is related to Roy. "

"That idiot? How is he connected to this?"

Grinning, Buck continued. "Seems that he is related to Roy through their  
fathers, who were brothers. The two cousins keep in close contact. Either of us  
go in and we'll get made."

Frowning, Ezra bit out, "So who is going into this den of bikers?"

"Josiah and Vin. The biker gang, the Black Death, likes hanging out at a bar  
called Dark blade when they're in Denver. We want to get one of you two in as a  
buyer and his bodyguard if we can swing it. We got the rest of today to set up  
your undercover personas, and to get the stuff you need. We have to insert you  
tomorrow. The gang isn't staying much longer in Denver. We only have four days  
to get this to work."

With that, the group settled in around the table and worked for the next few  
hours, hashing out the undercover assignment and what they would need to make  
them believable as bikers.

77777777777

Stopping outside of a derelict building, a rather tattooed man stepped off his  
Harley. Taking a quick glance around the area, he shook his head at the place  
and made a metal note to make sure that he let everyone know later how big the  
rats were.

With a quiet sigh, he straightened up and walked into the bar. With a push, he  
opened the door and walked into the dim light.

The biker wore a sleeveless jacket, allowing his tattoos to be seen by the  
crowd in the bar. Settling down on his seat, the biker ordered a beer and  
waited. Soon, the man next to him turned and frowned. "You new?"

The browned haired man shook his head. "New here, was told if I was in town to  
stop here and talk to a guy name Roy."

Roy frowned. "That's me. Who told you about me?"

The light blue eyes turned hard as they stared at Roy. "Why, a humbug of a man."

Glaring at the younger man, Roy growled softly, "Boy, I'm not amused. You want  
to tell me who gave you my name, or else?"

A deep voice from the shadows spoke up. "I did."

Both men turned to look at the newcomer. Roy blinked at the man, then swallowed.  
In a hesitant voice, he spoke up. "Clay? What are you doing here?"

Not missing a beat, Josiah spoke. "Seeing if the kid here can handle a simple  
assignment. Doesn't seem he can do a simple meet and greet."

Chuckling slightly, Roy nodded in agreement. "Newbies can be like that. You want  
me to show him the ropes and be nice to him?"

Josiah grinned at Roy. "If you could help this pup, I'd appreciate it. I owe his  
father a debt."

The biker nodded. "I'm always willing to sell guns to a friend. So, what do you  
need, junior?"

Taking the cue, Vin outlined what his needs were, all the time aware of Josiah  
hanging just off his shoulder.

7777

As Josiah and Vin set up the deal, JD and Ezra exchanged looks. This wasn't part  
of the plan, and this Clay person could screw up the the whole case. With a deep  
sigh, the undercover expert called Buck

When the phone was answered, Ezra dove right in to explain what was going on.  
"We might have a problem. It seems that Roy has confused Josiah with someone  
named Clay. He leads one of the motorcycle gangs that Roy has dealt with...No,  
I don't know why he thinks Josiah is this person, but we're running with  
it...No, I don't know why you find that name familiar...Yes, we'll both get  
some sleep once Vin and Josiah head out for the night. We'll let them know to  
show up at the office early tomorrow and you'll have the info for them...you  
sure you don't want us to come back and...All right, I get the hint. Get some  
sleep yourself... goodbye."

JD looked over at Ezra. "How did he take it?"

Smirking slightly, the undercover expert shook his head. "Not too badly. He  
seemed to take it in stride, though for some reason the name and occupation of  
our look-a-like is familiar to him."

"Familiar how?"

Looking at the equipment in the truck for a second, Ezra shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling that trying to find out that answer will be  
rather hard unless he wishes to tell us. Unless you can get him to tell you?"

Shaking his head, JD glared at Ezra. "Heck no, he might tell me more, but try to  
get something I want to know that he doesn't want to talk about or think he's  
protecting someone from, he won't talk."

"Well, maybe if he doesn't elaborate on why the man is familiar we can figure  
out how to get him to talk."

Shaking his head, JD turned back to the electronics. "Let me know if that works  
for you . "

77777777777  
As the morning sun peeked over the horizon, five members of team Seven were  
huddled around a conference table, munching on donuts and coffee. Josiah looked  
up from his breakfast and frowned. "I'm not going to like what you found on this  
Clay person, am I?"

"No, you aren't, though I have found your evil twin."

Raising an eyebrow, the profiler frowned. "My evil twin?"

Passing out the information and picture, Buck nodded. "Yep, evil twin. Seems  
Clay, or better known as, Clarence "Clay" Matthews. The leader of SAMCRO's, and  
one of the founders of Redwood First 9."

Vin grinned. "Well, at least Josiah doesn't go for the small fries."

Reading through the information, Josiah frowned. "You want me to pretend to be  
him?"

Ezra answered the question. "Yes, you have to be. Roy sees you as this person.  
He isn't going to believe anything else, and having you back out now will just  
make him suspicious."

Sighing, the profiler shook his head. "This is not a nice person."

Vin grinned. "Good, cause we don't need a nice person right now. We need someone  
Roy will tell everything to."

"So, I get to be his buddy."

Buck grinned. "Yes. Now, if you're reconciled with playing a big bad biker, we  
need to work out how we're going to take take down Roy this evening."

77777777777

Chris slammed his open hand against the wall. He knew exactly why he protested  
having to go to this conference. He was about to hit the wall again, when Nathan  
spoke up. "Don't hit the wall again, it isn't going to help. We're stuck here  
until they can get the planes flying again."

"This conference was "Peace is but a dream" was supposed to be a time to let  
the others catch up on paper work, not have them start a case without the two of  
us there."

Nathan frowned. "You don't think they can handle it?"

Chris sighed, "They can handle it. Buck is more than capable of leading it. But  
I don't like knowing what is going on."

"I know, I don't like it either. They can find trouble in a brown paper bag and  
get shot while doing it, but they'll be careful. And if they get hurt or  
something happens, we can yell at them and tell Travis we're never going to a  
conference without the whole team."

Chris smiled faintly. " Like we would be so lucky. So how long till we can  
leave?"'

"Sometime late tonight if we're lucky. We'll be back in Denver sometime  
tomorrow."

77777777777

The bits of roof and wooden beams lay scatter across the cement floor. The  
ominous creaks and groans had Josiah and Vin trying not to wince and hoping that  
the old warehouse wouldn't crash on them as they entered the darkened building.  
Striding forward like he had no fear of the whole building collapsing on him,  
Josiah snarled out, "Couldn't find anything worse?"

Roy grinned, "I tried, but this is the one I could get cheap, no questions  
asked. And what right in the mind lawman would ever think that anyone would hide  
their cache of weapons here? Though, I'm sure you have your own little  
hidey-holes."

With a rather evil grin gracing Josiah's face, he chuckled softly. "Yes, they  
are very useful. Now, where are the weapons that you've been bragging about?"

Looking over at Vin one more time, Roy shook his head. "Vance, you sure you have  
the money?"

Patting the backpack he was carrying, Vin nodded. "Yes, now you going to show or  
just talk?"

"Kids today – in such a hurry."

Josiah nodded in agreement with Roy's statement. "What are you going to do,  
though? I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the favor I owe his family."

"Not much, I see. Well, follow me to the back here, and I'll show you the  
display case. He can pick from there. "

As the three men moved deeper into the warehouse, they were all unaware of the  
eyes that followed them from above. Moving carefully, the man above the small  
group trailed them to the a corner of the vast warehouse. Settling behind a  
metal beam, the man softly clicked his radio on and whispering into it: "Ezra,  
have everyone move in. We're in the Northeast corner of the warehouse. Make sure  
they're quiet. It's quite a trek to this corner. When everyone is in position,  
let me know."

A soft response from Ezra, acknowledging the request, was the only response.  
Buck settled himself on the softly swaying wooden beam and waiting for everyone  
to be ready.

7777

Waiting for the signal, it almost surprised Buck when he caught Vin making the  
motion. Clicking his radio on, he whispered out, "Go!"

Less then a second after the words had left his lips, the calls of "Freeze ATF!  
Police!" echoed around the warehouse. Josiah ignored the orders and grabbed Roy  
around the collar, drawing him close. "You set me up!"

"No...no! I didn't do this!"

Shaking the shuddering man, Josiah growled. "I don't believe you! It's your  
warehouse, your weapons, you're working with them!"

"No, its not my fault, maybe it was the newbie!"

A soft growl came from Vin, "Not me, I would never talk to fed or a cop, you on  
the other hand..."

Before anything else was said, the three were surrounded. Ezra, drawing his  
weapon on Josiah, spat out, "Drop him, and put your hands on your head or I'll  
shoot!"

Glaring at Ezra, Josiah growled softly, and then pushed Roy into JD. "This isn't  
over, Roy!"

Roy turned towards JD, "I'll tell you anything if you can keep him from me.  
Don't let him kill me."

JD glared at Josiah for a second, then spoke. "Sure, we'll protect you. He won't  
get to you."

Roy nodded as he was cuffed and taken away.

Watching the whole thing unfold below him, Buck grinned as Roy was taken away.  
Letting go a soft breath, he looked around from his beam. Before he could move,  
his radio went off. "What?"

"See everything?"

Buck nodded. "Yep, now get yourselves out there and then get your reports done  
and go home. I'll work on getting all of this stuff tagged and sent to evidence  
locker." our reports.

Vin shared a look with Josiah and Ezra. "You sure you don't want one of us to  
stay as well?"

"Nope, I got it. Now, head out."

Ezra, Josiah and Vin all shared glances. Ezra spoke up through the radio. "We  
will. Don't spend all night here."

Buck grinned. "I'll try not to."

7777  
Entering the office, JD looked around at the desk and frowned when his eyes  
alighted on Buck's empty chair. "Has anyone seen Buck?"

Looking up from his computer, Ezra shook his head. "As of yet, Mr. Wilmington  
hasn't graced us with his presence."

Frowning, JD moved over to his desk. "He didn't come home last night."

Gazing at the young agent, Vin sighed and pushed himself up from his chair.  
Snatching a stack of files, he headed for the conference room. "Don't worry. I  
think I know where he is."  
7777

The pile of seven file folders whacking the table made Buck jerk up from where  
he was resting his head on the conference table. Blinking slightly, the  
explosives expert frowned at Vin. "What?"

Settling down on a nearby seat, the sniper shook his head. "When did you last  
get a good night's sleep?"

Glaring at the man, Buck sighed. "Got two hours last night and three the night  
before."

"You do know Chris's and Nathan's rule about sleep?"

A soft snort. "Well, they're not here right now to complain. Besides, I will get  
this magnificent thing you called sleep after the case is closed."

"Thought it was closed? We got the bad guy."

"Still have reports and need to get Roy to tell us who his supplier is and if he  
has any more warehouses."

Settling down next to Buck, the sniper shook his head. "I think that can wait.  
Besides, we don't need you to collapse with exhaustion. You're too heavy to  
carry."

Before Buck could reply, a voice from the doorway interrupted the conversation.  
"Listen to Vin, Buck. You are awfully heavy and Nate doesn't want Josiah to put  
out his back again."

Rubbing his tired eyes, Buck half-heartedly glared at Chris. "I'm not that bad  
off. I was planning to go to sleep after work. And aren't you suppose to be at  
a conference?"

Nathan and Chris shared a look, then the medic shrugged his shoulders. "It  
finished early due to weather. So, we got an earlier flight, and got back here.  
So, it seems the case is in a place that you can get a good night's sleep and  
attack it tomorrow."

Buck was about to refuse, when a yawn came out instead. With a sigh, Buck  
nodded. "All right, but I'm back tomorrow."

The three men grinned. Chris walked over and helped Buck up. "Sure, we'll get JD  
to take you home and watch to make sure you sleep and not try to disappear and  
come back."

Grumbling as he followed the others towards their offices, Buck mumbled out, "it  
was once, and it wasn't my fault."

The End


End file.
